Percy and Aphrodite, the curse saga
by dreamysom
Summary: It's the story how Percy was Seduced by Aphrodite and then a strange curse fell upon him. let's see.


Let me tell you, it's impossible to know exactly what a girl want and if you are a guy, the only thing you can do is save your energy and dont try at all. I tried and failed many times.

Hi! I am Percy Jackson and I am son of Posiedon. Cool? Not so. It sucks to be a demigod and it sucks even more to date a demigod daughter of Athena. Half of the time she was bussy with her books even late at night, having little time for her sexy and dashing boyfriend (dude I'm talking about my self) and such is Annabeth, my Annabeth.

Our life was never hectic or abnormal untill one day when I offended Aphrodite(goddes of love dude) and she cursed me. Long story short, she was doing some extreme private thing with her boyfriend Ares(don't know in what sense she found him sexy or even charming, that guy smells) when I walk into their room(on one of my visits on Mount Olympus ). She looked so gorgeous without her clothes(hem hem no panti and bra) that I can't keep my eyes from her and she wanted utmost privacy with her guy who was bussy sucking her titts and fingering her privacy. Okey I admit I immediately began to have a erection(but that's my private affair). Latter that day while everyone was enjoying the feast, she come to me(her breast doing sexy movement when she walk) and touched my chest with cold expressions, "Percy! Were you feeling fancy for me, mortal?" Her lips looked so sexy that it take almost five seconds for me to process her words.

"No, I was just passing by...I thought ...That...", I gasped for words.

"You thought it fun to watch love goddess being fucked by her boyfriend, and you thought it fun to fancy fucking a goddess.", Her expressions darken, "well I will give you a chance. You can have me for a night. Will you? Percy!" Her eyes turning highly romantic.

Seriously, right now I was offered a playful night with the most beautiful goddess of Olympus. I can't believe myself.

That night she invited me in her room. It was a cozy room with pink colour in abundance and sweet smell of roses and on the bed she was sitting , in her best pose, ready to start her little game with a teenager guy(again dude, me).

I'll admit it again -I was having a boner right them and I knew it was bulging from my jeans and even she noticed it, and I become uncomfortable at once.

She walked slowly towards me and come face to face with me. She raised her hand and placed it gently over my chest. My heartbeat was some 5000 per minute( I'm not good in biology). She raised her face to mine and touched her hot flaming lips on mine. My insides were on fire. The fire of wanting, the fire of lust. At once I began kissing her intently. Her saliva was so sweet and enchanting that my boner was hard to resist. It felt as if my penis is too much overflowed with blood. I began to press her chest. Slowly she removed my T shirt and began to kiss my tanned chest and torso. Each and every kiss was burning me. She moved downward to my navel and then she began to undo my jeans.

A fair bulge of hard muscles come out of my pocket and she at first kissed it gentle and then began to suck it and start giving me a deep throat.

She was truly a guys girl and knew how to play with a man, no wonder she was desired and fucked by so many gods(even my father, and with this logic she was something like my step mother! The thought was fucking and so was her mouth, hot and practised. At last I come in her mouth.

She stand up and start removing her gown. And then her Bra, her breast were so round and shaped and they looked so juicy, my mouth start watering. I felt like a dog in mating season, always ready to use his sword on desiring bitches.

I started touching her mangoes, but they just make me even more thirsty and so I begin sucking them. She began breathing with her mouth and started begging, "oh! Percy! Suck! Them!",They were like nothing I have experienced before. It was hard to resist. I undo her panti and start sucking her privacy. She started to pant and chant, "go on my boy! Percy! Ohhh! Hmmmm! Ahhh!" Her juice flowing over my tongue and making me more and more horny. My dick was urging and begging until finally I can't resist and so I placed my Ares over her Aphrodite and began rubing it. She began to breath deeply and urged me to go on.

I started doing her job and playing our little Ares Aphrodite game until the game beget Eros and I come inside her. She was breathing heavily and my breathing was even more hectic.

We both laid with each other the whole night and played the same game several times until we both were too tired to continue. I woke up at ten the next morning and saw that Aphrodite was laying in my arms, nude and sexy and beautiful, but awake and looking at me with delight and love and longing.

"You are just like your father, Percy! Sexy and unressistable. Unpredictable like sea." ,she caressed my hair. I felt guilty.

"I'm not supposed to have sex with my father's one time gf. Do I?" I suddenly realised that I am still playing with her nipples and I m still having a boner(dude, where I am going).

"Oh! Come of it Percy! Well... I was saying that you are sexy, way more sexy than Ares. Yes and I am saying the truth. I haven't meet a man like you in eons. And if you were not a mortal, I would have ditched Ares for you. But you gave away Immortality just for that girl."

I remembered Annabeth and I felt guilty. What she would think of this night with Love goddess, I don't know. Fuck.

"Percy!", She was messaging my chest absent mindedly, "since I can't be your gf, this encounter with you is just a gift from a goddess to a mortal." She sighed.

"I like this gift." I was feeling myself in some kind of trance of love.

"Every gift comes with a price", she look into my eyes, "and I am supposed to give birth to your baby, as I am very fertile, you know."

Now I really began to feel worried, "what?" Me and father, I just can't believe it.

"However you can choose between two things. Either you become a father in your teenage or behold a curse from me."

Like it is obvious, curse is better than a son.

"The curse is that you can't have sex with the same partner twice in your life. And you can't pass a night without sex. I'll even bless you with a new partner every night for the service you did to me this night. Tell me your choice." She was speaking in bussiness tune. Gods and their toys, I was thinking.

Now see I am not very good in logics but even I knew that having to have sex with a new girl every night is way better that nursing a baby and changing his diapers and so I choose the curse.

Aphrodite gave me a last deep kiss(which increased my boner a little more) and then we departed.

Six months passed since my sexy encounter with Aphrodite and I am still having a new partner every night. Okey again confession time, Aphrodite is goddess of love, sex and sexuality and so I am not only having sex with cute chicks(like Hazel, Piper and all the Nymphs at camp half blood) but yeah, boys(like Nico, Will, Frank, Jason and even smelly Leo) and horses and Satyrs and all the strange beings(even one or two Cyclops, hem hem, one of them was Tyson).

The impact was strange. All the couples broke up with each other, thinking that I am going to date any of them(and become their permanent guy). The rumours about my everlasting lust reached Annabeth.

At first she was so mad that I feared she might stab me with her knife. She yelling something like, "I'm still virgin, thinking that one day I'll marry you and together we'll have a future and you are sleeping away with random people. You are such a jerk Percy, even more than Olympians (lightning flashed)." She was mad at me and I can't help but told her everything.

Do you think it helped? No dude. She get even more mad, "I knew it. All men a same, they just want sex sex and sex. That's why my mother never married. She even warned me about you. Shame I didn't listen."

Even if she is a lot more irritating, and she never usually think high about me and her books are more important to her than me, I love her dearly and don't want her to leave me. After all she is my first and only love. The only girl I ever fantasy about(though I'll never mention it to her).

I tried to reason with her(being daughter of Athena, reasoning was something more simple to her) and told her, I'm deceived by the goddess. Thanks Heaven she finally began to think that Aphrodite had some type of enchantment on her tame bf to get him and after than cursed him on purpose. May be she don't like our everblooming loving relationship.

We were sitting near the ocean and talking about gods and their disgraced relations when suddenly someone call my name from behind. I turned to find a cruel but handsome guy in muscles shirt with burning eyes, like literally burning eyes instead of eye balls. He was Ares.

"Percy, I would be very much pleased to turn you into a geunia pig and fucked you for eternity for abducting and enchanting my girl, but she already think you as her best man and I don't want to be even low in her list, that's why you are safe for now. She want to meet you right now." He told me.

I felt angry, but I thought may be now Aphrodite want to release me from her curse and so I followed Ares to Thalia's tree where she was standing in all her glory and all her beauty. She kissed me(on my lips), which made Annabeth shift her weight furiously. Then she said, "Percy, you have enough of partners for one life time and now I'm thinking to release you from your curse. As a gift."

I was happy, but again the mention of gift make me uncomfortable. Every gift have a price.

"As a price Percy, I want this girl do me a little favour." She pointed to Annabeth.

I frowned and Annabeth cursed in ancient Greece. "What do you want from her?"

"Oh! Just a small favour." She said as if it's obvious , "I want her to sleep with each and every guy in Aphrodite cabin for one night. You know a group job. And that too in front of you only then you can be free." I can't believe my ears. If she would be someone else I would have stabbed her with my sword but she was a goddess accompanied by Ares, the god of war himself so I don't have a chance. Then she speak again.

"But I'm good at giving choice you know Percy, and again I want to give you a choice. Annabeth can be saved from a gangbang of atleast twenty guys, if you want to." She gave me a wicked look and even Ares smiled cruelly.

"What do you mean?" I don't like her tune why the way.

"Oh just this, that me and Ares were finding some partners for gangbang and group job ourselves. Now you are the most handsome dude ever, no offence to you Ares darling, and Annabeth is nice virgin. If she kindly loose her virginity to Ares and you at the same time sleep with me and we four play all the nice games of lust together, I'm sure your curse can be lifted. What do you say?"

"Listen" , I said angrily," I'm not good with logics but again, Annabeth is purely mine and I won't let your fucking boyfriend take her virginity instead of me. I don't want my curse lifted." I must have said something really terrible because Annabeth glared at me.

"Oh really Percy!" She shouted angrily, "and you are saying this just because now you are so used to fucking all the cute chicks and strange beings that you don't want you curse lifted. You don't want us to begin a new life. Is it?"

"No no, I just mean..."

"I always knew Percy one day you will cheat me." She shouted. I can't understand her behaviour.

"Ok. So you want to have a group sex with Aphrodite cabin?" I ask her.

"No!" She said coolly.

"Then what?"

"I was just thinking about a group sex with Ares and Aphrodite. I mean they are great and Ares is so manly and sexy." Girls are girls dude.

And so we both agreed about the fatefull offer of Aphrodite (I still don't want Annabeth to be fucked by Ares , but I can't help thinking about Aphrodite myself).


End file.
